


Tomorrow's Another Day

by Saramustdie



Series: The hope series [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Times, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Homelessness, M/M, Teenage Rebellion, Weird Plot, i guess, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: Gerard and Frank meet under unconventional circumstances, however this does not make them immune to love.





	Tomorrow's Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm sorry if this triggers anyone, the plot was inspired by Orange is the new black character Trish, however I hate the show so let's not talk about it :)
> 
> I hope you like it I know it can be a little weird and in a not romantic setting but yea
> 
> Enjoy, there's like a second part to it only

“Hey Frankie…Hey Frankie wake up.”  Gerard urged by shaking Frank’s shoulder. Frank mumbled something on his sleep and leaned closer to Gerard.

“What? What is it?” He asked startled, that’s how he always woke up and he hated it.

“Let’s get something to eat or like start the day!” He said sarcastically and stood up from the ground. He took a second to look at Frank still sitting on the pavement, back against the wall, garbage around them and some of their belongings tied up together under Frank’s arm.

The frame he got to see first thing in the morning was always depressing, it had been ever since they…well, it’s complicated.

“I’m so hungry but I also really want a cigarette.” He whined.

“I’d rather get food.” He shrugged and helped Frank up. “We have to go make some money.”

“Even when we’re homeless we have a schedule?” He huffed and picked up their shit to get going.

“Yup. Let’s go check out the restaurant around the corner first.” He had gotten used to looking for food on trash bags until a month he started wandering the streets, he had been putting it off until he felt himself start to faint and he rushed to a store near him then shoplifted some stuff and continued doing it until he almost got caught so then he had to move towards eating out of trashcans, the first time happened outside a restaurant, he didn’t dare to see inside of it, he just moved his hand around until he felt a plastic plate, he pulled it out, it had some left over’s. He had been thinking the whole time that the first time he’d have to do it, he’d be grossed out, but he had been so hungry for days that he just got the food straight onto his mouth without even having a second though or taking a second glance at it.

He had helped Frank though the process of doing it himself the first time a little after they met while staying on the same alley for the night. He made so much noise it was impossible to ignore him. Gerard was turning his back towards him under a smelly blanket and on top of a card board piece ready to dose off when he figured he was gonna have to talk to whoever was pretty much throwing a tantrum behind him.

He huffed turning around and spotted a short guy kicking some trash and throwing his belongings around the spot he had seemed to choose to sleep on.

“Hey! Asshole I’m trying to sleep over here. Care to be louder?” He huffed out and got comfortable on his side. –“comfortable,” right- to hear an actual response and maybe talk some to this guy, if he wasn’t insane of course.

“Fuck man, you scared me, the fuck.” He groaned and then accommodated himself over a piece of cardboard and used his belongings as a pillow.

“Well you scared me too, I’m usually alone in here.” The guy sighed once he was settled and looked at Gerard for the first time. He remained silent for a little and then stuttered.

“So how long have you uh…you know.” He let out loosely.

“A couple months. “ He yawned lowly. “What about you?”

“Only a couple weeks…So what’s your story?” He asked hoping to make a friend. He had been roaming the streets by himself really hoping for someone to sympathize with him, but for fucks sake this is New York no one’s gonna care for yet another homeless teen.

“Umm, my parents kicked me out after finding out I’m gay and I have not uh…figured out how to make a living by myself.” He couldn’t be bothered to get emotional as he recalled what happened a couple months back. He was too young to get a job, like literally no one would hire him, he was sill hesitant about doing some illegal work so, and in conclusion, he was still broke and being sad about it would fix just about out nothing. He now really understood how people couldn’t bring themselves to remember how things went down during a car crash, this was kind of like that, he was fully aware of the situation he was in, some days he couldn’t really believe he was there, on the streets and all by himself but he knew that when the time came and this was over he wouldn’t clearly remember what he went through except for the most traumatizing events inside of the whole thing.

“Well fuck…” He sighed and braced himself to explain what happened to him without having tears on his cheeks. “My parents didn’t get to figure that out.” Gerard propped himself to rest on his arm so the other kid knew he was paying attention.

“Then what was it?” He asked genuinely curious.

“Abusive parents.” He said shortly. Gerard hummed.

“Physically or sexually?”

“Physically and emotionally?” Frank said really not wanting to get into detail so soon.

“Well, wanna have breakfast with me? I could use a partner in crime…Literally.” He said settling back down ready to sleep.

“Umm, sure.”

“Kay, goodnight. I’m Gerard by the way.” He said closing his eyes and turning around on his side.

“Night, I’m Frank.” He said and folded his arms under his head focusing on looking up at the stars and telling himself there was always a tomorrow.

Ever since they’ve roamed the streets together things had changed for them both, it might not seem like it was good enough to see it as a significant change on their lives but it did make things easier, being two flamboyant boys that had each other backs on the dangerous streets made them felt somewhat protected, they were like family now.

They definitely got closer together as the winter struck New York and they had nowhere to really sleep comfortably, so they were forced to share blankets, cardboards or whatever they had access to. Sometimes Gerard would wake up with an arm around his waist and he wouldn’t really know how to feel about it. He knew Frank was younger than he was, and he also knew that Frank desperately needed someone to comfort him and be there for him, but they were strays, they could not be in a relationship together. He did find him really attractive but what was this about? For god’s sake he hadn’t had nothing alike a shower in weeks, his teeth were turning yellow and there was no way he would dare to kiss that angel faced boy under these conditions, if he was to do things right with Frank they’d have to have stability in their lives first.

That same night, he heard Frank whimpering behind him, he was crying and trying to hold it in so Gerard turned around to look into his face and wipe those tears away.

“Talk to me.” He whispered. Frank covered his face and shook his head, he was really upset. “Please.” He insisted until he talked with a broken voice.

“I’m tired Gerard, I’m tired.” He said maybe a bit too loudly. Gerard sighed and nodded rubbing his shoulder.

“I know, and I am too. I really am.” Frank kept crying and buried his face in Gerard’s clothed chest.

“Please don’t cry…Tomorrow’s another day and I promise it will get better”

“But…nothings gonna happen. Things are always the same the next day.” He whined “And that’s what I’m tired of.”

 “Don’t worry, just trust me.” He rubbed his back and allowed him to stay where he was even when that would’ve been too much contact for his liking, after all he could hear rats going around the alley, this was so not romantic.

“I do.” He mumbled sleepily.

The next day was the beginning of a tradition of theirs. Gerard lead a confused Frank over to a suburb, he went up the stairs of a small building and looked under the carpet reaching out for a key. Frank gasped lowly as he realized what was happening and turned around to make sure no one was watching. Gerard opened the door silently and walked in shutting the door behind them quickly.

“What is this?” Frank whispered.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m sure we are alone. Otherwise I wouldn’t have brought you.” He giggled. “This is…my grandmother’s house.” He stated, “It’s also kind of my parents house ever since they sent her to a place with other old people to die together but I know their schedule and when they come over and stay so…” He shrugged. “They come here in two days so let’s try to keep everything the way we found it and enjoy.” He said and settled their belongings next to the door so they could hear something in case Gerard’s parents broke their lifelong routine and came in suddenly.

Frank watched in awe around him. This was a good old fashioned New York apartment, with high roofs, and a huge living room, it even had a piano next to a record player and he hadn’t even seen the second floor.

“I’m so hungry but I feel like I won’t be able to eat something without being clean first.” Gerard nodded.

“Of course, umm I actually have a little brother, his clothes might fit you. Let’s go to the guest room.” He led him upstairs where there were at least four doors. Gerard opened the last one and saw what used to be pretty much his room back in the day. Rock band posters, a stereo, dark clothes lying around among other cool stuff.

“Look for a single outfit to change into and we’ll get another one to go tomorrow morning okay?” He explained already having a plan for his parents to not notice that someone actually broke into the house.

Frank nodded and opened a drawer to find some blink 182 t-shirts that he wanted to straight up steal from Gerard’s brother. “Uh he really likes those; maybe take the Black Sabath ones?” Gerard said before opening another drawer to find some underwear, under regular circumstances he would’ve been grossed out to use his brothers boxer briefs but they could not be worst than what he was already using.

“As you say sir.” Frank responded with a grin laying out a shirt over the drawer to look at the print. “Okay let me go shower.”

“Over there.” He pointed a door behind them, Frank nodded and walked quickly over the other room, he couldn’t wait to get the dirt off of him and throw that fucking clothes away. He had been wearing the same outfit ever since he left his house so it brought him really bad memories every day, now with the clothes he chose he would certainly have a warm feeling every time he’d look down and see it. 

He would be lying if he said he did not have very strong feelings towards Gerard from the moment he first saw him. He was kind of his protector under this situation, he had taught him so much and gave him so much hope every day. It had been impossible for him to not fall hard for the teen.

He knew that maybe under the eyes of Gerard, he was just a kid with no future, he was maybe pathetic to him and that’s why he had chosen to ignore every hint of how Frank felt towards him, Gerard was so awesome that he didn’t want him to feel bad so he had been avoiding to actually turn him down. There were days where he’d just act like a regular friend since he knew he had to keep the small amount of dignity he still had and understand when he wasn’t wanted in that way. There were other days where he just couldn’t help but spoon Gerard when he had the excuse to sleep right next to him, and even when he didn’t have the response he’d like to have, he was fine with him to not pushing him away and telling him to fuck off.

He allowed the water to run down his body and feel like an actual human being. He lasted a while there until he felt squeaky clean and then went back to the room with a towel wrapped around his hips, Gerard was still in the room holding a couple tears back as he went through his brothers belongings, he really missed him but he had to continue being strong so he turned around when he heard the door being open and smiled. He was a little surprised to see Frank’s almost naked body, he spotted a couple tattoos and decided to walk out. “Let me know when you’re dressed.” He said quickly.

Frank was a little disappointed, he thought that maybe seeing him as an actual, clean guy would have an effect on him, but it didn’t. He decided to give up with that for the night and got dressed. He opened the door and called Gerard’s name.

Gerard came running up the stairs and headed towards the bathroom after grabbing his clothes. Frank decided to wait for him to come out so they could go downstairs and have a meal.

He ended up falling asleep and missing the incredible experience of being able to see Gerard almost naked as well because when he woke him up Gerard was wearing sweatpants and a plain t shirt. “Hey, let’s eat.” Frank nodded and sat down then rubbed his eyes. He acknowledged this was the first time in months that he slept in an actual bed, he hadn’t noticed but there was so much sleep and general tiredness bottled up inside him and he let some of it out over that bed, he finally got to relax a little.

Frank stood up and followed Gerard downstairs. He felt a tension between him and Gerard, he was confused, they were supposed to enjoy these few moments together under a roof. “Uh, Gerard…Are you mad at me man?” He asked lowly as he watched Gerard looking for food on the cabinets.

He turned around with a confused look, even though he knew exactly what he was talking about, but it would never be his intention to make Frank uncomfortable. There was tension between them, sexual tension and that was because Frank decided to come out the shower with only a tiny piece of fabric wrapped around his waist.

“No, am not. I’m just trying to concentrate on leaving everything the way we found it. We’re cool, wanna nap once we’re done?” Frank nodded sleepily and hummed.

“Kay, we’re gonna have to settle with some sandwiches cuz like, who’s gonna notice a couple pieces of bread being gone right?” He over thought out loud and pieced the sandwiches together then got some juice and sat down next to Frank.

“I’m fine with whatever, really Gee. Thank you so much for bringing me in with you.” He said honestly, he could’ve just disappear on him and come back to find him but he didn’t, he was risking his secret here just for him, he was so thankful.

“No problem Frankie. You deserve…so much than this.” He whispered looking down. Frank smiled sweetly and reached over the table to hold his hand. Gerard flinched at first but looked over to their freshly washed hand and sighed, he could see himself doing this for the night, so he decided to forget about what would happen the following days when they had to leave the house.

They ate in silence since it was almost an embarrassing experience, they were so hungry and desperate it was not cute, they were eating like dogs, mayo was dripping down Frank’s chin and it was just better to not even look at each other until they were done. Frank ran a napkin over his chin and then sighed and looked up at Gerard. “Wow…that has to be unhealthy.” He drank the juice in seconds and burped loudly. Gerard laughed but stopped since his stomach started hurting. “Oww, oww I ate too fast.” He made a pout that Frank was dying to kiss.

“Maybe we just have to go and rest it off.” Gerard nodded and stood up to wash the plates and leave everything lying neatly on the kitchen.

Frank took Gerard’s hand to lead him back upstairs and stop worrying and just relax with him. Gerard looked around taking in the look of the room and how much it reminded him of his actual old room in the basement and then looked at Frank who was waiting for him in bed already. “Come on.” He patted the spot next to him. He was leaning up on the pillows and watched Gerard surround the bed to go next to him. He got on the bed a little hesitant which Frank noticed so he gave him time to settle before he could reach out and try to cuddle.

“You know what’s funny?” Gerard started while paying close attention to his face.

“What?” Frank whispered shuffling closer to his body.

“You never actually told me what happened to you.” He wanted to learn everything about Frank as a whole, this seemed to be a perfect chance.

“Well, I started to umm…” His voice got a little shaky and gave a half-nervous smile trying to get himself together before talking, Gerard rubbed his shoulder and tried to sooth him. “I started to actually fear for my life, my dad was constantly beating me up and-“ he took a deep breath. “I felt hopeless, hearing how shitty I was to their eyes, and having no choice but accept being hit I just…I just couldn’t” He broke down crying and covering his face with both his hands. Gerard was actually the one to get closer to the boy’s body and hold him close then rub his back slowly.

“Frankie I need you to know two things.” He started. “You are precious, you are worth it and I know that even when things are very fucked up right now, it was worth it. You’re not going trough that specifically and we might always have to deal with something for the rest of our lives, but you can lean on me. From now on.” Frank smiled and kept his eyes enjoying each word coming out of Gerard’s mouth, he pressed a kiss on his neck and pulled away to look into his eyes.

“That means the world to me Gee. You can always count on me too.” He promised and nuzzled his chest as he ran his fingers slowly over Gerard’s side. They both could easily admit this was nice but they still needed to feel closer, and then Frank had an idea. He jumped up from his comfortable space and went to the bathroom. He look on the bathroom cabinet for a spare toothbrush, and found a couple. He brushed his teeth and nearly cried, literally he felt like a person and realized how bad his hygiene got gotten over the weeks. He claimed down and took a last glance at his teeth before going out. “I fucking needed to brush my teeth like asap, sorry.” He went back to his spot and nearly whined when Gerard stood up.

“Thank you for reminding me.” He said almost embarrassed and went over to the bathroom do the same. He got really anxious as soon as he realized that maybe Frank was hinting over his bad breath. He brushed them probably too many time since he did spotted some blood while spitting the water on the sink.

He went back before putting on his brother’s deodorant as well and lay down next to Frank, he offered a smile sighed looking up to the roof. He noticed he was drifting off as soon as Frank took him out of that when he felt a dip on the bed and then he saw Frank literally straddling his hips.

“Frank.” He let out as a warning. This was the first time that he actually got to even see himself beyond the dirt and just Frank, they were at a stage where they were the closest they had ever been, if he started something, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. Frank smirked and leaned down humming. Gerard closed his eyes before anything happened, he needed to control himself.

Frank was slightly younger than Gerard and he always felt like he had stuck around with him because he needed to be protected and needed a family, and maybe that was partially the case but he liked to believe that  Frank actually liked him and he allowed himself to enjoy whatever happened next.

Frank gave his lips a small peck and ran his fingers through his now clean hair and went back down to kiss him again, this time Gerard opened his mouth and kissed back which made Frank so excited, he smiled in the kiss and held his face close to his. Gerard just let him have it, he was starting fireworks inside of him and he hoped he knew what he was getting himself into.

Frank took his hands down to his chest as they continued kissing his thin, pink lips. Gerard groaned as Frank pulled away slightly to take a breath and work on pulling Gerard’s pretty much stolen t shirt up to his chest, he took it off by himself and looked up to meet Frank’s eye, they were full of lust and _love._

That made Gerard sit up and motion for Frank to get between his legs. He happily leaned back into Gerard’s chest as he watched Gerard run his hands up and down his tights, each time going up closer and closer to his crotch. Frank was writhing between his legs and arms and turning to aside so he could mouth on Gerard’s neck.

Gerard worked the sweatpants down to Frank’s knees and finally, fucking finally he ran his palm freely over Franks clothes hard on. Frank couldn’t hold in a moan and spread his legs wider to push himself towards his hand and get more contact.

Gerard snuck his hand under Frank’s boxer briefs and gave him a firm stroke. Frank cried out and bucked up again. He had never been under this situation and that’s something Gerard did not even thought about, but he cared for him so even if it was the first time Frank was touched in a sexual way, he was going to be gentle with him.

Gerard finally pushed the underwear with both hands and caressed his tights immediately, he knew Frank was fucking beautiful but now actually seeing him and hearing Frank was turning him on so badly. Frank bit his bottom lip as e felt Gerard’s hand starting to jerk him off slowly as he breathed over his ear.

“Gee…oh god.” He whispered and focused on looking down at what was going on, Gerard’s hand was now moving up and down even faster, Gerard’s left hand was actually fondling his balls making everything even more intense. Frank continued writhing and asking for more with his moaning until it was all too much for him to handle and came over Gerard’s first that continued moving as he rode out his orgasm. He sighed and tried to get his breath back. He leaned back completely into Gerard who smiled knowing he had satisfied him.

Gerard reached for some baby wipes he perfectly knew his brother kept on his nightstand for this sole purpose, so he cleaned up and fixed Frank clothes then fell back on the pillows with Frank on top of him. Gerard kissed his cheek, held him close and fell asleep. He did not feel like adding up to the moment with words since they both knew, tomorrow would be another day and another chance to discuss their status.


End file.
